Gaara's Sand
by GaaraRocker
Summary: Sakura is being moved around all the time by her mother and father, and the new school she is going to is complicating and hard to live in. Sakura falls in love with a monster. The one who really wants her will not take no for an answer.


They all sat the table eating supper, Sakura knew something was wrong when nothing was said to her ever since her father got home. 

"We're moving again." Sakura looked at her mother wide-eyed then her father, "Why? We've only been here for a month, I just made new friends!" Sakura's mother sighed "Sakura your father's job requires us to move a lot, we have explained this before."

"I still don't understand, why do you do this. Every time I start to make new friends." Sakura's father had heard enough and slammed his hands down on the table. "You are the only reason I need this damn job!" Sakura's father stood and her mother rushed to hold him back, Sakura fell out of her chair.

He kept screaming "I have to take care of you and your expenses to go to school. Be grateful you get to go at all!" "Hunny, that's enough." Sakura sat on the floor with the most horrified look on her face.

Sakura's mother calmed him down they sat back down, Sakura stood and bowed tears pouring down her cheeks. "May I be excused?" she barely got out without crying, her father dismissed her.

"Sakura." She stopped on her way up the stairs, "Be ready tomorrow morning." Sakura looked down to her feet another tear falling "Yes sir."

The next morning Sakura woke by the sound of the engine in a car. She had been moved into the car without knowing she sat up and looked out the window, not a huge city but a simple were it could barely be called a city.

"Well good morning." Sakura's mother chirped, her mother is wear she got the pink hair but the green eyes were from her father, she notice the first time he yelled at her.

Flashback  
It was the first time they moved, she was 10, her best friend came over one night his name was Sachi, and he always had a way to make Sakura smile.

Blond hair and green eyes like hers the little boy came around a lot. They were playing with dolls in the living room when her father came home, "You're here again tonight? Where is your mother Sakura?"

"She went to the store daddy." Her dad was in a bad mood "No supper? This is what I get when I come home, I'm starving. Sachi I think its time you went home." Sakura whipped her head to her dad and whined "Aww, please let him stay a little bit longer."

Her dad stomped to Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him, this is when she first noticed his eyes the green was dark though she remembered him smiling and his bright green eyes.  
"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" he threw her back on the ground, "Pick this mess up." he kicked the house they had made.

Sachi ran to the door "I'll see you later Sakura." Sakura nodded and cleaned up the mess. "No. were moving, this is the last time you will see each other." Sakura cried herself to sleep that night and no one to comfort her.  
End flashback  
"Morning." Sakura was 16 now and at least 8 moves later, they arrived at there new house and movers brought in box after box nearly running into Sakura as she dodged one after the other.

"Sakura here are your new uniforms for school, we left really early so you can go to school." Sakura looked in the box seeing white shirts with a spaghetti strap black undershirt, and black with a white stripe on the side skirt.

'Great.' She went to her new room and began to undress, she stood in her green bra and the uniform skirt when a young mover with a box in hand walked strait in. He dropped the box and stood wide-eyed, Sakura screamed and shouted "What the hell!!?" He put his hands up in defense "I'm sorry" he ran out of the room.

Sakura stood surprised finally thinking about how the boy looked, "Blond hair, green eyes?" She hurried and put her shirt on and ran out the door, surprised the boy was waiting for her. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the railing of the stairs. "Oh." He opened his eyes.

Sakura frowned "Blue." 'what was I thinking it would never be him.' The boy smiled "Sorry about that." Sakura looked at him up and down, a uniform with white shirt black stripe on the collar and a black undershirt, black pants.

"So, you headed to school to. I guess your new here." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the boy 'is he slow?' "My name is Naruto." "I'm Sakura." Sakura's mother walked to the third step then shouted "SAKURA TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Sakura sighed and began to walk down the stairs Naruto followed her, "Umm, are you planning on just going there without knowing the slightest thing?" Sakura looked to Naruto "Basically." "Well, this is not your normal school."

"Really." Naruto sighed and walked faster, "W-w-a-it" she stuttered and ran to him, "Why? You obviously don't care." "Look I'm sorry, but my parents forced me to move again."

"Well, this is pretty important. This school the students have their own way to show their groups sign." Sakura looked to Naruto who was truly serious "Like gangs?" Naruto smiled trying to lighten up they mood.

"They don't put it like that but yes. You, since you are new don't unbutton your shirt or take off your top shirt." "Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto unbuttoned his shirt two times to show just the top of his undershirt, he reached and buttoned up Sakura's shirt whose was unbuttoned four buttons.

"The students show their group signs by how they wear their shirts. If you show any relation to a group with the people you talk to or how you wear your shirt you will carry all the burdens of being in that group except you won't have the protection."

"You could get really hurt. Unless they invite or approach you do not talk to anyone." Sakura nodded not realizing they were in front of the school, "Be careful." Naruto walked away. Now she was scared 'Thanks Naruto'

Sakura made sure her shirt was buttoned though they were about to bust, its not that her boobs were huge just that her mother obviously doesn't know she still had them

Sakura walked in and saw exactly what Naruto told her about everyone in there own groups, Naruto with his shirt unbuttoned twice stood beside other people who did the same. As she observed there were three groups.

One with two buttons unbuttoned, Second with four buttons unbuttoned, Third with no shirt at all. When she looked around she finally saw someone like her totally buttoned, Sakura walked to the girl attracting all kinds of attention.

"Hi." Sakura greeted the girl who sat by herself, the girl smiled "finally someone new. I'm Tenten." "I'm Sakura. So how long have you been new?" Tenten sighed "2 months." Sakura's eyes-widened "Wow, your not in a group?" "The none group rarely excepts anyone especially girls. The four group only excepts girls on one condition, they look really good with there shirts unbuttoned four times. The two group is tired of excepting all those who the others don't want."

"So I probably won't get accepted any time soon." "Probably." Sakura sighed "Do these groups have a certain leader?" Tenten nodded "Some do but most just have the people that are more important than others and everyone knows about them."

"Like in the two group, Hinata, and Lee are the ones important Naruto is the leader. The Four group, Shikamaru, Temari, and Neji are important Sasuke is the leader. I think Neji is more important thought, that is the group I want to be in, but I as you can see don't have very big boobs. The None group Kiba, Kankuro, Ino are important but the red head with the love sign on his forehead is the leader."

Tenten pointed to the red head in the middle with a black muscle shirt on a blond under his arm, "That's Ino, the blond with him. They're not going out, Gaara just has dibs on any girl in the group at all times." Sakura looked at the red head mesmerized, until she saw he was also looking at her.

"Look away Sakura." Tenten elbowed her, "Why?" "You don't want him to think you are disrespecting him, it wouldn't be good." "Oh." Gaara never took his eyes off of her though he was intrigued by her, he called on Kiba who stood like a bad ass. " Yeah boss?" "Find out who the new girl is." Kiba nodded.

The leader of the Four group was excited to see movement in the None group, Sasuke took Temari's hand brought her in the hall, Temari was smiling to think she was getting attention from him. Sasuke leaned into Temari and kissed her lightly on the lips, he rubbed her cheek "I have a job for you." Temari with closed eyes moved in to kiss him again, "Stop." He ordered.

Temari was stunned but stood up being stared down like a dog, "There is a new girl, I want you to find out all you can about her." Temari nodded turning her face to the side, Sasuke grabbed her chin and turned her to face him "You shouldn't over estimate what you mean to me."

Temari bit her lips, and nodded before Sasuke walked away. Kiba walked with his arms crossed made his muscles look even bigger than they did in the muscle shirt, Tenten saw Kiba coming "Sakura, Sakura you need to go." "What?" "Kiba is coming, he is the right hand man to Gaara." "Where do I go?"

"Walk to the bath room." Sakura nodded and stood up and began to walk to the bathroom, 'Damn it where is the bathroom?' Sakura kept walking looking behind her slightly she saw Kiba was still following. Kiba watched the girl, and found himself watching the way her butt and legs moved as she walked.

Sakura saw stairs not knowing were she was going went up them, she walked a little further looked behind her again Kiba was gone, she sighed then turned back around. Sakura gasped and stumbled backwards to be grabbed by Kiba. He pushed her against a wall, he attacked her neck sucking and biting slightly.

Sakura screamed to have her mouth covered by his hand, Kiba grabbed Sakura's butt pushing her closer to him, Sakura muffled a scream. "STOP!" she screamed, he finally slowed down let go of her mouth and held her wrists. "What is with you?" Kiba smirked "Your new, and not in a group. Fair game in other words, what I really wanted to know is your name." "Sakura." Kiba put her wrists in one hand and used the other to play with Sakura's hair, Sakura turned her head away from his hand. "Cherry blossom. We will meet again." Kiba walked away.

The halls were deserted , Sakura let out a sob as she tried to hold in tears. Sakura put her hand were Kiba had bitten, she wiped the spit and realigned her shirt.

Sakura went through the day by herself since Tenten was in a different grade then her.

Sakura met up with Tenten after school to walk home, "So what happened this morning?" Sakura showed Tenten the bite mark thought Tenten wasn't the only one to see it. "Oh my god, you didn't make it to the bathroom?" "I forgot I didn't know where it was."

"We're fair game to them, there is nothing we can do. Where do you live?" Sakura pointed to a street on the right, "Oh I'm the other way, I live by Neji. Um, you live by Gaara. I don't think you want to ride with him, be careful his group normally get together there."

Just as she began to walk home a black car past by her slowly, she looked to see Kiba driving Gaara looking strait forward and Ino in the back with Kankuro. Sakura kept walking as the car sped up.

Sakura finally reached her house to find no one home, hearing loud music next door she sighed and began unpacking her things, once she finished the loud music was louder. Sakura groaned, then hearing the door slam and her parents arguing, she put on a black jacket and climbed out her window and up to the roof.

Surprised by the sight she saw next door on the roof she saw a red head and a girl about her age with black hair making out. Sakura decided to mind her own business and pretend that she didn't see them, the loud music and the frequent moans from the girl gave her a head ache.

Sakura sat up pulled her black hood over her bright pink hair and dug in her pocket for a small box, once she found it she pulled out the last cigarette. 'Great, I'm gonna go crazy' She put the cigarette in her mouth and dug for a light gasping when a black lighter popped in front of her face lighting her cigarette.

Sakura turned to see the red head and girl had gone, she turned around to see the red head standing behind her lighting his own cigarette, she studies him the same black pants and shirt from earlier. Fearing him, she didn't say anything.

She finished her cigarette a cold wind blowing her hood off her head letting her hair fly in the wind, she laid back to see the red head sitting right behind her. His legs were spread and propped up slightly, so it looked like she was almost laying in his lap.

He looked down at her, green eyes meeting again. Sakura sat up quickly, "sorry." She turned around to look at him but he was gone, she turned around sighing, her breath caught in her throat when she found him in front of her.

Before she knew it he pulled her jacket down slightly, it was the only thing she was wearing. She held it so he couldn't pull it down any further, "Let me see." He demanded, "W-w-what?" Gaara rolled his eyes "Where Kiba bit you."

"Oh." she showed him. "Why did he bite me?" Gaara sat beside her "A way of claiming what he will have." Sakura gulped "Have?" "Don't worry, I wouldn't allow it." Sakura smiled lightly, "Don't think of it as anything, I just won't allow you in my group."

Sakura's smile was gone, she looked down to her feet, then looked back up to him but this time he really was gone. Sakura climbed back into her room, every thing was quiet so she plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

Sakura was woken by someone banging on her door at 2:00 seeing she still had her jacket on and it smelled like smoke she pulled it of, hurrying to get dressed. She opened the door to see her enraged father, "Where were you earlier?" He walked forward to her, she backed up "What do you mean I was here."

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" He cornered her "I was asleep." He scowled, "STOP LIEING."

Gaara was getting in his car to take the girl he had over home when he heard Sakura scream.

Sakura's mother had pulled Sakura's father out of Sakura's room, he yelled and swung at Sakura. Sakura was curled up in the corner of her room, wide-eyed with a bruised cheek and a sore arm. He had hit her before but never this bad.

She turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep. Sakura woke up the next morning and put on her uniform, tired from getting hardly no sleep at all, she forgot about everything but what she saw when she looked in the mirror, a purple and blue bruise on her cheek, she could hide the bruised arm but her cheek was all to noticeable.

Sakura walked in to school getting everyone's attention, she thought because her cheek but her shirt wasn't buttoned up at all. Gaara sat up angry, sand began to wipe around him. Sasuke smirked put a hand on his chin. Naruto gasped "Not good." Tenten rushed at her and pulled her into the girls bathroom "What are you thinking?"

Tenten buttoned Sakura's shirt Sakura finally realizing "What have I done?" Tenten looked at her worried "I'm not sure." Ino and the black haired girl sat on the sinks, "Who's your friend Tenten?" Ino jumped off the sink "This is Sakura." Ino let her hips sway as she walked to Sakura, "Why was your shirt unbuttoned?"

"I forgot, I didn't really---" "No excuses hun, it looks like your already getting your self in trouble." Ino pointed to her cheek, the black haired girl walked up to Sakura, flipped her hair and said "I bet Gaara is furious." She smiled "Gaara is so hot, I can't believe he let ME spend the night with him."

She bragged to Ino, "Kumi, don't let it get to your head. Their will be a different one tonight." 'Kumi.' "Well I really think he likes me." Ino and Kumi pulled there black shirts down and put there white shirts in their bags, the walked out.

"You just had the pleasure of meeting the whores of the None group. So what is going on?" Tenten lightly touched Sakura's cheek, Sakura jerked away "Nothing, I fell." "Oh, okay"

Sasuke leaned over to speak to Temari "So?" Temari cleared her throat "Gaara had his normal group get together, screwed one of the girls and, smoked a cigarette with Sakura, the new girl." "Wait back up, what happened between then?" "She showed him something on her shoulder."

"Hmm, they meet. She comes to school bruised and with an unbuttoned shirt. I think it is time I met this Sakura."

Gaara called Kiba, "Did you do that?" Kiba looked nervous "What sir?" Sand wiped around to grab Kiba by the throat and bring him down to were Gaara sat. Gaara with an emotionless face spoke threw clinched teeth "The bruise on her face." Kiba waved his hands in defense, "I swear, it wasn't me."

Gaara remembered last night, hearing her scream. He let Kiba go to see Sakura and Tenten walked back into the room this time Sakura totally buttoned. Still not happy with the bruise on her face.

After school, Sakura met with Tenten then they went their separate ways to go home. As usual the black car drove past her then an unfamiliar one pulled up beside her, it was blue and contained one person the leader of the Four group.

"Please get in, I would like to talk to you." Sakura who was suddenly surrounded by the Four members felt she had no choice, she got in. Sasuke began to drive stopping a block away from Sakura's house, "I don't think we have formally met, my name in Sasuke." He reached out his hand, Sakura took it only to be pulled into a kiss.

She pushed away from him "What is up with you people?" Sakura wiped her mouth, "Don't take me lightly, I can be powerful." "Is that a threat." Sasuke leaned into Sakura stroking her bruised cheek lightly "It is most definitely a promise."

He sat back, "Anyways, I am here to invite you into my group." Sasuke reached his hand and unbuttoned four buttons on her shirt, leaving his hand there for more than was needed stroking Sakura's beautiful bare chest. Sakura slapped his hand "What a hell of an invitation." Sasuke smirked "Are you refusing?" Sakura looked down and remembered what Gaara said, "I need to think about it."

"Good." He drove to the front of her house, and motioned for her to kiss him. Sakura perched her lips then went to kiss him on the cheek to have him turn and dive his fingers into her hair. Pushing her to him he climbed on top of her, Sakura tried not to show she was fighting but pulled the door open to make them fall out.

Sasuke still on top of Sakura, he smirked "Let me know your answer soon. I can't wait to accept you" He rubbed her bruised cheek, then patting it slightly harder each time. Sakura winced, "Don't forget what I said cherry blossom."

Sakura stood up covering her cheek, to see Gaara standing near his car 'He must have seen it all' She saw him glance at her shirt then turn and walk away.

It was late at night now and Sakura sat on her bed in her green bra and short shorts, "Damn, when are we going to get air-conditioning!' Sakura pulled her black jacket on and opened her blinds to a sight that almost made her throw up.

Sakura turned away quickly, 'Tenten and Kankuro.' Sakura quickly opened her window and climbed up to the roof pretending she didn't see them. 'Looks like she is getting accepted.' Sakura sighed deeply, reached in her pocket to remember she had no more cigarettes.

Sakura slammed her face into her hands, then feeling pain. "Ouch" she lightly touched her cheek. Her attention going to a red light she saw in the corner of her eye, she turned to see the red head laid out on her roof. Sakura couldn't help but study his body, the black muscle shirt he wore showed everything.

Sakura found her self thinking what his porcelain like skin felt like. He found her staring at her though her gaze did change still after he looked at her also. Gaara coughed rather loudly to break Sakura's gaze, she snapped back in front of her.

Gaara smirked at her, then began to study her as well. Her tight black jacket showed all her curves going down into the short dark green shorts she wore. Gaara took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, he lit it and smirked a little when Sakura turned just enough to see.

Sakura always felt awkward around Gaara, and he knew she wanted a cigarette badly. Sakura just kept looking strait though tempted to ask him for one, she remembered what she saw on the way up to her roof and tried to keep from gagging.

Sakura felt the smoke on her face as Gaara puffed, she looked beside her and there he was. Gaara offered his cigarette to her, Sakura bit her lip and took the cigarette, touching him slightly. "Sorry." She placed the cigarette between her lips, Gaara watching them move as if in slow motion.

Sakura handed the cigarette back to him, "Thank you." Gaara took another puff, "Are you scared?" he said blowing smoke out of this mouth. "Of you?" Sakura looked at Gaara, she blushed lightly. Gaara wasn't asking that but it was a good questioned, "Of him, Sasuke."

Sakura looked down to her feet seeing sand at her feet that flew in the wind, "Not really." "What about me?" Sakura had a worried look on her face, Gaara watched her face seeing her cheek again. "Not really." Just then sand shot up her legs pressure building as the sand hardened.

Gaara totally emotionless "Really?" Sakura looked down to her legs feeling the sand begin to slide up her thighs, "I'll admit, Yes. I am scared……of you." The sand fell then blew away.

"Are you going to accept?" Sakura laid back showing about 2 inches of her stomach, "I'm not sure. I think I should get in a group when I have the change, you're group isn't an option and neither is Naruto's group."

"Why not be in a group at all?" Sakura looked in front of her, Gaara was above her legs head resting on one of his hands. "Then I could be juggled around between any group." "You think its better in a group?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Gaara appeared in her face, "Only if necessary." He sat back "Being in a group for any female is like giving up yourself to anyone male in the group at all times."

"If I don't join a group won't it be like I am forced to give myself up to anyone male no matter what group they are in." Gaara sighed and went to sit by Sakura, "I don't know you, do what ever you want. You will regret it though." Sakura looked at Gaara confused, "What do you want me to do."

Gaara seeing the confusion in Sakura's face then his attention going back to her cheek, "I don't care." "It's not like anything I do will affect the way I am treated." Gaara looked away from her "I didn't ask to have this conversation with you."

Sakura felt terrible, she stood up "I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought you, are anyone else would care." Gaara sat emotionless.

"Sakura!" her mother screamed for her, "Ma'am?" "Your father is on his way home, help me cook diner." Sakura sighed.

They sat eating quietly, Sakura didn't like the mood or the smell of liquor every time her father breathed. Sakura sat playing with her food, "May I be excused?" Sakura father coughed and waved his hand for her to leave, as she walked past him he stopped her "Why do you smell like smoke?"

Sakura cursed herself and felt like snapping back "why do you smell like a drunk?". "Have you been smoking?" Sakura sighed and knew what was headed her way "No sir." He stood up and raised his hand "Are you lying again?"

Sakura winced her heart beating faster "NO!" He laid a slap against her already bruised cheek. Sakura screamed in pain, "Don't yell at me!" Sakura sat on the floor and her mother fighting to keep her father back. Sakura looked up at him tears in her eyes angry "It wouldn't matter what I DID! You would hit me and yell at me no matter what I do." Sakura sobbed.

Sakura's mother looked at her daughter sadly "Go to your room, now." Sakura's mother sat her father down.

Sakura walked to her room holding her cheek crying. "Gaara you could never understand." Sakura pulled off her jacket and put on a baggy shirt and fell asleep.

Gaara sat on the roof still, having heard her scream, he felt sort of….guilty?

Sakura walked to school, looking next door to see if Gaara had left yet, he did. Sakura sighed and threw her head forward to gather all her hair and pull it up, as she was bent over a blue car drove up. Someone slapped her butt making her almost fall over, Sakura turned around to see Sasuke wink at her.

"Morning, need a ride?" Sakura finished fixing her hair, "I'm good." Sasuke made a pouty lip "Come on. And while your at it would you unbutton your shirt for me." "Why would I do that, I haven't accepted yet." Sasuke smirked, "My dear." He pulled up right beside her, grabbed her arm to pull her down to him, Sakura whined "I wasn't asking." Sakura unbuttoned her shirt, "Okay." Sasuke let her go and leaned back "See you look much better like that."

Sasuke drove away, "God, what am I going to do? This is the one time I wish we would move again."

Sakura walked into school seeing the newly accepted member Tenten under Kankuro's arm. She looked at Tenten and Tenten at her, Tenten smiled. 'Tenten, you think everything is okay?' Sakura saw Sasuke motion Sakura to come to him.

Sakura sighed and walked to him, he told her to sit beside him and she did. Sasuke put his arm around her and continued talking, Sakura tuned everyone out as she stared at Gaara.

He sat with closed eyes and Kumi under his arm as she rambled on about how great he was. Gaara put a finger over her lips and leaned in to kiss her, after their kiss sand picked Kumi up and moved her away from him.

Gaara felt Sakura's eyes on him but continued to keep his eyes closed until her eyes seemed to be yanked away from him, his eyes slowly opened to see Sasuke with his hand resting on one of Sakura's boobs and nibbling her neck lightly.

Sakura didn't look at anyone just stared at the ceiling, Gaara couldn't tell why he felt like ripping Sasuke apart. Gaara's attention once again went to Sakura's cheek which looked slightly more bruised.

The bell rang to leave school and Sakura ran out of the school, so Sasuke wouldn't make her ride with him. Tenten saw her and frowned, Sakura remembered something when she as running home so decided to stop by the store. Sakura picked out a box of cigarettes and placed them and her money on the counter.

"ID?" Sakura sighed "I'm sixteen." "I'm sorry you have to be 17 to purchase tobacco." "Are you serious, this town sucks!" Sakura stormed out of the store.

Sakura took her homework out of her bag and climbed to her roof, it wasn't dark yet so Sakura began her work. "Damn it, what is the square root of 169?" Sakura asked herself out loud, just then a cool wind blew Sakura covered herself, not holding her papers down one flew in the air.

"Shit!" Sakura ran and stretched to reach her paper, as she did she lost her footing and was falling. Sakura was stopped though by what felt really powerful. She looking down to see Gaara, his foot against her stomach and his armed stretched out to catch her paper.

A cigarette was in his mouth but not lit yet, Sakura fell down on her butt pulling Gaara's foot down so he was standing. Sakura grabbed her paper, "I'm so sorry, you didn't have to." Gaara sat down emotionless, "Its 13." Sakura turned to him, "What?" "The square root of 169, is 13."

"Oh, thank you." Sakura wrote it on her paper and closed it between her book. "Did you know the don't sell cigarettes to people under 17?" Gaara looked at her, "Yup." "Your 17 right?" Gaara looked at her, puffing again. "If your going to ask, don't"

"Why not?" Gaara looked at her like she was stupid, "If Sasuke finds out you smoke he'll make you stop." "Why would he care, I haven't even accepted his invitation yet. He forced me to unbutton my shirt, I'm afraid of what he might do if I don't listen."

Gaara handed her his cigarette, "He hit you?" Sakura nearly choked on the smoke she was inhaling, "No." Sakura jumped when she felt Gaara touch her bruised cheek, "Then what happened?" Sakura covered her cheek, "I fell."

Gaara looked strait forward not sure of what to say next, "Why does he hit you?" Sakura's heart beat raced, as she felt like crying, she stood up and looked down at Gaara with tear filled eyes "I don't know what your talking about, I fell." She climbed off the roof.

Sakura hoped he left as she sat on her window sill crying, Sakura threw herself on her bed, hoping her dad would be in a good mood tonight. To her surprise when she woke up in the morning without being woken by her father she smiled.

Sakura took a relaxing bath and decided she would sun bath today. Sakura put on her green bikini and climbed up to her roof. Sakura applied suntan lotion and laid out on her roof.

After 10 minutes Sakura flipped on her stomach, Sakura jumped when she heard a thump on the roof. It was Naruto, "Hello." Sakura looked at him with one eye open "Hi." Naruto sat beside her and Sakura felt she had to break the silence "Why didn't you invite me to your group, your group is different than the other two."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "It is also larger than the other two, because we always end up inviting all the leftovers." "But I'm different, you could save me from that love hungry Sasuke." "Sorry Sakura, I have made a commitment to my group, I promised I would be more strict about how I let in." Sakura sat up, "What do I have to do?" "You can't do anything, my whole group has to agree." Sakura crossed her legs "Besides Sakura, you look like a person who would be in Sasuke or Gaara's group." "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Got to go Sakura." Naruto climbed down off the roof, Sakura laid back and closed her eyes. 5 minutes pass and another thump was heard, Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing "Love hungry?" Sakura gulped to have Sasuke in her face in a second.

Sakura squeezed her eyes closed hoping he would be gone when she opened them, she opened them slowly and he was gone. Sakura sighed having her breath caught in her throat when Sasuke pushed his lips down on hers. When he broke the kiss the leaned down further to whisper in Sakura's ear, "You have no idea, cherry blossom."

Sakura's hands rested on Sasuke's chest to give her away to push him away, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist scratching her bare skin making her give out a whine as she tried to push him away. Sasuke pushed himself down on Sakura parting her legs so he rested himself between them.

Sakura whined still attempting to push him away as his kissed her ferociously. A loud cough was heard and Sasuke stopped to look up to see Gaara, Sakura with swollen lips hands still on Sasuke's chest was slid out from under Sasuke by sand.

Sasuke sat up "What do you want?" Sakura sat watching Gaara, she breathed heavily. "I want you to leave." Sasuke chuckled "Why would I do that." Gaara glared at Sasuke "You can do what ever you want to her but not on my territory."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah." "I hope you didn't forget from this house to the end of this street is None territory." Sasuke stood up "Whatever." Sasuke looked to Sakura then climbed off the roof.

Sakura caught her breath and swallowed to moisten her throat, Gaara began to walk back to his roof. "Wait." He stopped and turned slightly to see Sakura sitting looking down at his sand under her, he knew she was crying because he felt the tears on the sand.

Gaara felt what could he call it remorse, pity? he didn't know why, but he hated it to see her hurt. "Please. This is the only thing I will ever ask of you." Gaara crossed his arms, "What?" "Save me." "I did." "He will come back, you think he will listen to you? He'll take me one day I am walking home." "You're not my responsibility."

"Then why did you stop him?" Gaara didn't know what to say, why did I? "My territory." "Does that really matter?" "Normally, no. When something concerning another group goes wrong on my territory then, yes." "Why can't I be in your group?" "No." "Why?"

"Being in any group is to dangerous." "And this isn't?" "You have no idea." Sakura let out a sob then grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at Gaara, it stopped as soon as she threw it, the sand whipped back at her grabbing her throat like a hand.

Gaara spoke emotionless as Sakura gasped for breath "Your not my responsibility, so don't think I will save you next time." The sand let her go, Sakura sobbed and Gaara walked away.

The next day her mother and father were still gone. Sakura sat on the couch watching TV when a knock was heard on the door, Sakura opened the door to see a opal eyed man rush at her pushing her to a wall, "Sasuke wants to know your answer, now."

Sakura looked around confused, "I….refuse." Neji's eyes widened and he nodded and walked out of the house. 'What have I done?'

Sakura walked to her room, grabbed a controller and turned on her music. Sakura laid out on her bed 'I need a damn cigarette' Sakura climbed so she could see if Gaara was sitting on his roof.

There he was red hair blowing in the wind smoking a cigarette Sakura couldn't help but watch the way his lips moved every puff. She saw his eyes rolled he looked to her "Are you coming up are you just going to hang there all night?"

Sakura smiled and climbed up sitting farther away from him than normal Sakura tucked her skirt under her legs making sure it wouldn't blow up when the wind came. "I shouldn't have asked you to save me, I'm sorry"  
Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear as the wind blowed.

"Your not still upset about that?" Gaara looked at Sakura she turned and smiled "Of course not, you were right. I should save myself, I refused Sasuke's invitation." Gaara went wide-eyed "Serious?"

"Yeah." Gaara kept an emotionless face "You listened to my advise." "Yeah, you're the only person I really get to talk to about anything. I guess your advise is rather important to me." Gaara was surprised, 'I'm important to her?'

"I guess you're my friend." Sakura smiled straitening her skirt, 'Why is she telling me things.' Gaara looked at Sakura who pushed her hair behind her ear again, seeing her bruised cheek again. Sakura saw him look at it and lightly touched it.

"Your just saying this ---" "NO, don't think that. I knew you would, you're the only person here that seems to be around when I need someone." Sakura switched her position to be facing him. "You're not scared anymore?"

Sakura turned her head slightly "Of what might happen, yes." Gaara turned his head to her, "Of me, is what I meant." "I think I'm a little more scared of you now." Gaara smirked, Sakura smiled.

A car pulled up in Sakura's drive way "My parents are home, I should go." Gaara still looking strait emotionless as always, Sakura smirked and shook her head. Gaara's eyes widened when he felt Sakura's lips on his cheek, "Thank you for earlier." Gaara sat still shocked as Sakura disappeared.

Sakura laid in her bed and the only thing she could think of is red. 'Why red, the color of blood, the symbol of death, the color of his hair, maybe the color of love.'

Gaara laid on the roof, feeling happy? Her smile it was the light of the night. Pink, the color of her hair, matching her light green eyes perfectly.  
'I am a friend to someone, I am important to this girl. Sakura.'

The next day Sakura got up and brushed her hair humming a very soft song. She smiled at her reflection, and continued humming on her way to school.  
Sakura's humming stopped when she saw no one outside of school, 'I'm late!'

Sakura ran for the school then slowing down seeing Gaara against a school wall smoking a cigarette, "Your late too?" Gaara didn't answer, just looked at her 'Every thing looks okay.' then threw his cigarette down and stomped on it.

Gaara walked into school and Sakura followed after him, they walked beside each other for awhile which was weird since Gaara was in a different grade than Sakura. "Where are you going?" Sakura looked at Gaara hands in his pockets "Algebra 2." Sakura put her hand on her chin, 'His class is beside mine.' "Oh, I'm going to Geometry."

Gaara didn't seem to amused at the conversation and walked a little faster. Sakura got the hint and kept her normal pace, Gaara felt the tenseness in the air and turned his head slightly about to say something. She wasn't there, Gaara stopped and turned around 'What the…?'

Around the corner Sakura's mouth was held by a strong hand, her arms secured by her side by the other hand. Sasuke hissed in Sakura's ear "No one refuses me." Sakura's muffled scream got to no ones ears as her attempts slowed.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

After the bell rung Gaara was waiting outside the Geometry room for Sakura to come out, she didn't come. 'Why would she not be here'  
"Hey Gaara!" Kumi waved and batted her eyelashes 'Why did she have to have the same class as Sakura?'

"Were you waiting for me?" Kumi grabbed his hand, Gaara rolled his eyes "No." Kumi made a pouty face, "Gaara-kun.." Gaara yanked his hand away and walked the halls in hope to find Sakura.

School was over and Gaara had failed in seeing Sakura any where and since she wasn't in a group he couldn't ask anyone. Sakura woke up dizzy, then looked around to see she was in the back of someone's car. Sakura sat up only to get a wave of dizziness and fall back down.

Sakura heard the door unlock and open, she was surprised when she saw a red head get in. "Gaara?" Gaara's head whipped around "Sakura? What are you doing?" He looked at her his eyes widened. Her shirt unbuttoned all the way and the bottom shirt gone, so her stomach and sides of the chest were showing.

Her skirt was also slightly ruffled, Sakura looked down to herself then screamed and covered herself. Gaara looked at Sakura seriously "What were you doing?" Sakura put her hand out in defense "I..I…I don't know.." Sakura held her head in her hand for a second then remembered, Sasuke "No one refuses me!."

"What are you talking about, Sakura." Sakura's eyes scanned the car then saw her under shirt she grabbed it. "Sasuke." Gaara's gaze fell to the floor. "I remember, I was walking with you then Sasuke grabbed me. He told me no one refuses him. I don't remember anything else. What time is it?"

"School is over." Sakura's eyes widened "What?" Sakura put her knees to her chest then realized she was still wearing a skirt and put her legs back down, "I'll bring you home." Gaara turned around.

"Do me a favor, don't turn around. I want to put my shirt back on." Gaara nodded and began driving. He didn't have a problem with not turning around but the rear view mirror was all to clear.

He glanced back once to see Sakura's smooth pale back, 'she must have been through a lot.' Gaara arrived at Sakura's house, Sakura got out and shut the door. Sakura turned back around to see her dad in the window staring her down, Sakura looked down to the ground and walked in her house hurrying up the stairs.

Sakura sat in her room waiting for her mother to call her for supper, she hadn't eaten any thing all day. "SAKURA! COME TO DINNER!" Sakura rushed down the stairs past her father who glared a her. Once she got down the stairs she stopped and looked up at her father walking up them, her mother walked beside her. "Mom, is he not eating?" "He already eaten when I got home."

Sakura and her mother ate their supper in silence Sakura going for seconds, "What made you so hungry?" "I haven't eaten all day." "Why?" "umm..I missed lunch" "Well make sure not to do that, it isn't good for you."

Sakura nodded and finished her last bit of food, Sakura walked back up the stairs to see her father leaning on the railing. Sakura walked in her room 'He sure is acting weird.' Sakura climbed up to her roof in some black shorts and a green top, she covered herself with a blanket.

Sakura laid back looking at the stars. A puff of smoke blurred her vision she turned her head to she Gaara beside her, "You really should stop smoking." Gaara turned his head to her "Are you just saying that because you were forced to quit, and I am teasing you every time I smoke?"

Sakura glared at Gaara "N-n-no." This made Gaara smirk. Gaara threw his cigarette off the side of the house and laid back like Sakura. "The stars are so bright and beautiful in the fall." Sakura smiled under her blanket.

Sakura looked over to Gaara in his usual outfit, his arms crossed. "Are you cold?" She asked offering him some of her blanket. Gaara looked surprised then turned his head back around, "No." Sakura put her blanket back down.

The silence grew over 5 minutes of just looking to the stars, Gaara sort of jumped when he felt something warm on him. He looked down to see Sakura putting some of her blanket on him. She smiled "I don't mind sharing."

'This girl.' Sakura's smiled faded as Gaara's look became more unpleasant, he threw the blanket off and stood up "Why do you do these things? I told you I wasn't cold." "I just thought you were being--" "NO I wasn't." Sakura took the blanket off herself too "I'm sorry."

Gaara looked down at Sakura who was looking down, Gaara huffed "Why didn't you accept?" Sakura looked up to him to make their eyes meet, "umm..because I didn't want to, I don't like Sasuke." "Though if it were me you would have accepted." "Yes, because I feel safe around you."

"How do you feel safe?" "I feel comfortable." "Your not answering my question." Gaara looked at Sakura seriously, "There is no telling what he did to you, and it was because I told you not to accept. Is that safe to you?"

Sakura looked at him sadly "What are you saying? That you did all that because you wanted this to happen?" "I WANTED it to be different for you. I didn't want to see another girl fall into the mess of this dumb ass school."

"I appreciate that! Why are you so upset I listened to you?" Gaara turned around and looked over the house tops, "You're giving me something I do not understand, and can't return." Sakura stood up her hair blowing in the wind. "Most people act nice only because they are scared of me."

"I don't feel your scared of me. So were is this coming from?" Sakura smiled lightly "Do I have to be afraid to like you? I like you because your you." "You don't know me." Sakura was taken back.

Gaara walked away, Sakura looked hurt. Sakura stood up, grabbed her blanket and climbed back into her room. Sakura fell onto her bed and dosed off.

The next day Sakura walked into school looking around to see Gaara where he normally is with Kumi under his arm, then saw Sasuke. 'I guess I have no choice.' Sakura remembering what he said yesterday.

Sakura walked in front of Sasuke "Hello, Sakura." Sakura looked pained, "Sasuke, what did you do to me?" Sasuke then motioned Sakura to sit down. Sakura sat beside him and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, instead he licked her earlobe to make her gasp.

He moved to her still bruised cheek, and kissed it lightly. Gaara looked at the sight and scowled, Sasuke looked at Sakura's expression and Sakura forced a smile to him. Gaara sat and thought 'Don't kiss her!'

Sakura walked to class with Sasuke causing her to be late to her own class. 'That bastard.' Gaara waited for Sasuke to walk out of his classroom, once he did they acknowledged each others presences and walked side by side.

"So Gaara you must have had something to talk about if you were waiting for me." Gaara nodded "Why did you place her in my car?" "She seems to be interested in you." Gaara stopped and they leaned against opposite walls.

Gaara scowled at Sasuke "We have never been on good terms Sasuke, don't provoke me." Sasuke smirked "That wasn't the meaning." "Then leave me out of your shit!"

"I would, if she would leave you out of it. When I touch her, she always looks or thinks of you, I know." Gaara chuckled "Your naïve. I will say again, leave me out of your shit."

Gaara began to walk away, "Your angry that I MIGHT have taken her innocence from her." Gaara halted, "What makes you think I care?" Gaara turned to face Sasuke still leaning against the wall. "Because your important to her."

Gaara glared at Sasuke, "She thinks I raped her, though what she doesn't know won't hurt her and if she happens to find out it might hurt her"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gaara stepped closer to Sasuke angrily.

"You didn't really rape her, so you just want her to think that so she will think she has to be with you." Sasuke nodded, "You son of bitch!" Gaara yelled, it echoed throughout the deserted hall.

"I thought you didn't care Gaara." Gaara scowled controlling himself "Your lucky we're in school or I would kill you!" "This girl could actually escape from all the shit guys like you bring into this world, and you…you..you son of a bitch ruined it!"

"I want her, and I always get what I want." Sasuke hissed, Gaara clenched his fists.

Sakura met up with Sasuke after school and he gave her a ride home. Sasuke motioned Sasuke to kiss him, he let her kiss him on the cheek this time. "Sakura, I don't want you to talk to Gaara anymore." Sakura's eyes widened "W-why?"

"We have never liked each other and he is quite angry with me right now, I don't want him to take it out on you." Sakura shook her head "He wouldn't do that." Sasuke scowled "Just don't talk to him!" Sakura's eyes widened, "Yes Sasuke."

Sakura laid on her bed until 9:00 wondering if she should listen to Sasuke, though the urge to see Gaara won. Sakura peeked out her window up on to the roof and there he sat again, this time not smoking but just sitting there.

Sakura spoke first "Hey." She walked up beside him and bent down, "Whats up?" Gaara didn't acknowledge her just sat there. "Your not smoking." Sakura tried to start a conversation "Or talking" she mumbled.

Sakura sat down beside him, Gaara knew all to well that Sasuke would be watching her giving him any reason to hurt her. "Go away." Gaara spat. Sakura jumped then lowered her head to sit it on her legs, "Why?" "I don't want you to think of me as your friend."

Sakura knew he would say that just didn't know it would hurt so bad. As tears filled her eyes she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "You know it is pretty childish to be mean to someone because of someone else did to them. I thought Sasuke was wrong about how you would take your anger out on me."

Gaara scowled hearing Sasuke's name coming out of her mouth and not tell Sakura was even harder. 'For her own good.' "Sakura, go away!" Gaara said with clenched teeth. Sakura nodded slightly and scooted to the other end of the roof. Gaara huffed and Sakura smiled inwardly.

Sakura's smile faded as she remembered Sasuke's threat and the feeling of sand beneath her was warm. 'Wait Sand?' Sakura looked down to see sand gently hugging her skin. Sakura looked to Gaara who was still looking straight forward with anger consuming his features.

"You know." Sakura stated openly Gaara never changed, "You know he told me not to talk to you." "Though you insist on talking." Gaara spat. "Because I am me, he can't control me or my feelings." Sakura stood up and walked to Gaara.

"Gaara you shouldn't worry about me, it would hurt me more if you ignore me like this." Gaara stood in front of Sakura. "You just don't understand do you?" Sakura walked a little closer to Gaara "You're the one who doesn't understand." "No, you don't understand that just because he wants you in his group doesn't mean he won't hurt you."

Sakura smiled, "Why can't you accept I don't care about him or what he could do. Why should you?" Gaara stepped closer to Sakura a half foot between them. "Because he will kill you!" Sakura's expression changed though she acted like she was unaffected.

"You realize now, you are nothing to him just a prize to be won. He thinks I want you and is fighting to get you." Sakura moved a bit closer "He has me so why not just leave you out of it?" "He knows there is a chance you might find out the truth."

"The truth?" Gaara's sand wiped around to cover her mouth, "I don't wish to see you anymore and if you talk to me I will treat you as though you are a Four member, remember this and walk away now." Gaara stated blandly.

Sakura's eyes went to Gaara's chest then back up to him, she nodded Gaara was gone in a puff of sand getting sand in Sakura's eyes. Sakura climbed down form the roof walking by her desk in her room when she saw a gust of sand begin to make out something on a piece of paper.

"Sasuke….didn't…..do….anything to you." Sakura gasped and looked out her window to see Gaara in his room leaning against the window seal, he did a waving signal and he and the sand were gone. Sakura smiled, 'Thank you Gaara.'

Sakura woke up in the morning not by her alarm clock but by something tickling her cheek, she woke up to see Gaara at her window. "Gaara!" Sakura pulled her covers further up making sure not to show anything. (She was in her bra and shorts again)

"He can't know I told you." Sakura rubbed her eyes, "W-what?" "Sasuke can't know. Get up your going to be late for school" Sakura looked to her alarm clock and gasped then looked back to Gaara who had disappeared.

Sakura ran to school not forgetting to unbutton her shirt, she stopped running when she got to the door. She adjusted her shirt and skirt and walked to Sasuke's group. Sakura sat beside Sasuke he leaned over to whisper to her, "Why are you sweaty and late?" "I forgot to set me alarm clock and I ran here." Sasuke shooed her and Sakura scooted away from him.

She was replaced by Temari who glared at Sakura. Sakura sat then looking over to Gaara who also looked toward her crossed arms. Sakura smiled and silently told Gaara to send a bit of his sand over. Gaara looked confused then sent some over.

Sakura flattened the sand out and glanced to make sure Sasuke wasn't looking then wrote something in the sand. Sakura motioned him to take it back, Gaara looked at the sand 'Where is Kumi?' Gaara huffed and sent the sand back. Sakura smiled seeing Gaara's irritated face then read the sand 'Who cares?'

Sakura wrote something again so cheery that she didn't notice Sasuke come up behind her, Sasuke grabbed her shoulders from behind Sakura jumped and gasped. "Sasuke, you surprised me." "Why? Should I not be with my girl?" Sakura looked back down where the sand was and saw it was gone.

Sakura giggled and smiled slightly kissing Sasuke on the cheek. Sakura looked to Gaara, she got his attention and did a gagging motion to earn a smirk from Gaara who turned away to see Sasuke behind Sakura again.

"Sakura, the groups are having a party tonight at Gaara's house I hope you will be there." Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sakura looked at the outfits she picked out and placed them on her bed. One had her black half jacket covering a light green spaghetti strapped shirt with light denim jeans, Second had a pink top with a diamond cut to show some skin and black skirt.

"Hmm…decisions" Sakura then saw something in the corner of her eye, red. Gaara was changing in his room, thought her blinds were sort of shut she could see him clearly. His pale chest perfect, Sakura stopped her thoughts then thought 'He must be getting ready, I should to.' Sakura picked out and outfit and began to undress.

Gaara was zipping his pants when her saw pink, he looked in Sakura's window to find her pulling her pants over her thighs, stands in a green bra, her figure perfect to him. Gaara stopped all thoughts and feelings and walked out of his room. When Sakura turned to see if he was looking she smiled to herself.

Sakura stared at her reflection and walked out to the front of her house and see cars parked everywhere on the road. 'Big party' Sakura saw Sasuke's car and walked in Gaara's house to find loud music playing with the groups spilt up as always 'What is the point of this party?' Sakura walked to find Sasuke.

"Why is everyone here if no one will talk to each other?" "Quiet Sakura this is part of the party, everyone gathers then they dance with the people they can't normally be with." Sakura nodded. Waiting she realized that Gaara wasn't here.

Hearing the door open then close Sakura peeked around the corner to see Gaara in black dress pants and a white dress shirt unbuttoned most of the way down, to see his chest were there hung a necklace with the kanji symbol for love like on his forehead except black.

Gaara's eyes went to the corner to be able to see Sakura then back in front of him. Gaara stood in the middle of the room "Begin." He went to sit with his group with Kumi's hand on his chest, Gaara saw Sakura look at this and blush.

Gaara shoed Kumi "Go dance." Kumi nodded and walked to Naruto's group standing in front of Lee she bowed and he nodded his head they began to dance. Sakura smiled seeing Tenten get up and make her way to Neji, she bowed a little and looked into his eyes.

Neji normally up tight was swimming in brown eyes, and nodded. Sakura didn't see anyone approach Sasuke or Gaara and saw the glare fight between them. Sakura coughed lightly and stood up, Sasuke grabbed her hand "Where are you going?" Sakura smiled as sweet as she could to Sasuke "To dance of course."

Sasuke sighed and let her go, watching to whom she was going to dance with. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he saw her walk to Gaara. Sakura bowed flashing her butt to Sasuke "Hi" She whispered to Gaara. Gaara leaned forward serious, "What are you doing?"

"I want to dance with you." Gaara putting back on his normal and serious look nodded like everyone else did. Gaara took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor. It have seemed like elegant but the songs on were loud. The girls dancing on the guys in a way they wouldn't dare normally.

"So, what is up with the bowing thing?" Gaara and Sakura danced a little closer to be able to talk. "The women must show respect to the men." "Control freaks?" "It is proper" "Yeah you say that because you're a guy." Sakura looked around seeing Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke and Ino, Kumi and Lee, Tenten and Neji. They all danced erotically against each other.

"So would you mind if I danced a little more like everyone else." Gaara moved with Sakura "Sasuke would." Sakura smirked "Who cares?" Sakura turned around grabbing Gaara's hand and placing them on her hips as she danced with her hands on his.

Gaara couldn't believe this, her smell, her body on his. As they moved to the music Sasuke was clenching his fists at the scene he saw. Gaara watching Sakura move against him and her keeping his hands on her hips.

When the song ended Gaara spoke fast "Sakura I have to leave you now, it is time for the women to dance for us." "What?" Sakura looked around as all the men walked to there seats and waited for the women to come to them.

She finally caught on the women would dance and a the men would observe until they found the one they liked the most and called on her. Sakura danced looking around but stopping to look at Gaara seriously. He gave her a questioning look, then Sakura looked again to spot Sasuke gesturing for her to come to him.

Sakura knew she had to dance for him so she looked back at Gaara, he did nothing was just watching Kumi shake her butt in his face. Sakura began to dance for Sasuke putting her hands on his shoulder and moving to the beat. Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's hips and turned her around so she was also dancing in his face.

Sakura had a straight look at Gaara which was no longer looking at Kumi's butt. Kumi was giving him a lap dance and it seemed she was enjoying it a little more than him though he seemed very interested at how her butt was rubbing on him.

Sakura felt the jerk at her pants to be pulled down on Sasuke's lap as he moved them both with the beat. Sakura caught on and felt disgusted, Gaara looked up Kumi serving no more interest to him and saw Sakura looking back on the way Sasuke and her were moving together as was Sasuke.

After that part of the party the couches were filled with making out couples, of mixed groups. Though Sakura was pinned by Sasuke on the group leaders extended couch. Sakura looked around looking for Gaara seeing him on the other side of the couch with Kumi.

The party calmed down and it was late at night the halls were filled with people making there way to rooms, as did Sakura. Sasuke was gradually moving them to a room beside Gaara's. "Come on lets go in." Sakura was being pushed a little.

She put her hands on Sasuke chest to stop him "No." Sasuke looked at Sakura with surprise "What?" Sakura leaned in seductively to whisper in Sasuke's ear "I will not give myself to you, you don't deserve it." Sasuke leaned in to push Sakura further to the wall "If you don't remember I have already had you."

Sakura scowled "Never, not now or ever will you have me. I AM NOT a prize to be won." Sakura said through clenched teeth. Sakura pushed herself out from under Sasuke. Sakura found Gaara's bathroom and hid in it hoping Sasuke would just leave.

Sasuke stood as angry as ever, 'Gaara, you told her!?!!?!' he walked out of the house and left.

Sakura peeked around the corner to see Naruto very sleepy looking coming into the bathroom, "Sakura? What are you doing?" "Hiding, I'll get out." Sakura walked out of the bathroom, and began to peek around walls in any attempt to see if Sasuke was there. Sakura turned back around to see Naruto looking at her weird.

"Whats up?" "Naruto you scared me." "Did you see Sasuke leave?" Naruto put his hand on his chin obviously he was slower than normal at this time of night. "Yeah I did he looked kind of angry." "Great." Naruto shrugged scratched his head and walked back into the room.

Sakura sat on the leaders couch, about to dose of until she jumped up to feel something warm come over her. Gaara was sitting beside her and his sand brought the blanket that now covered Sakura up. "So did you have a good time with Kumi?" Sakura said kind of snotty.

"Not really, she is always all over me." Sakura scoffed "You seemed to like it earlier." "What about you and Sasuke, you seemed to really get into it." Sakura sighed "Actually I blew him off." Gaara looked confused "What?" "He wanted me, and I told him to go away just not in those words."

"I wasn't having fun at all, why didn't you tell me to dance for you?" Gaara rolled his eyes "Sasuke would have gotten even more angry at you than he is now." Sakura looked at Gaara surprised "You heard me blow him off?" Gaara shifted in his seat "Yeah, you were right by my room."

Sakura smiled. "Why are you smiling, aren't you mad?" "Nope. I feel happy right now." Gaara didn't understand this girl 'She always smiles around me.' Gaara looked back over to Sakura who had dosed off her hand falling on his knee.

Gaara sat there just looking at Sakura's hand on his knee then thoughts began to fade.

Sakura wiggled slightly feeling warmth beneath her. Her head shot up to see she laid on Gaara's lap how was asleep. Sakura looked around then shook Gaara lightly, Gaara mumbled something to shoot up and grab Sakura's throat.

Gaara's eyes seemed hazy then switching back to there normal color he saw Sakura gasping for air. Gaara dropped Sakura to the floor, she began to cough and suck in air, she looked back at Gaara who looked stunned. Sakura moved toward Gaara slowly until he put his hand out to signal her to stop.

Gaara stood up and walked to his room, Sakura quickly picked herself off the floor. "Gaara wait." He slammed his door in her face, she slowly opened it to see Gaara in his pitch black room sitting on his bed, hands enter twined to make a big fist his chin resting on it.

"What was that all about?" Gaara didn't move or say anything. Sakura stood in front of him. "I--I didn't…mean…to" Gaara stuttered. Sakura bent down to him "I'm okay." "You let me sleep." Sakura bent down to see his face "What?"

"You can't sleep?" "I'm an insomniac, that's why I have these rings are my eyes" Sakura looked at his face more closely "I didn't even notice." Gaara looked up at her in surprise, Sakura just smiled. Sakura's smiled faded when she felt sand push her towards Gaara, Gaara's hand went into Sakura's hair.

Sakura kissed Gaara first then Gaara pulled her to him . Delving his hands in her hair, Sakura moaned and got up a little more to reach Gaara more and sat on her knees in-between his legs. Gaara's hands on both sides of her head one moving down to pull her up onto the bed.

Gaara was over Sakura a leg on each side of hers. Gaara pulled away Sakura looking up at him from his pillow, "Sorry." Sakura stopped Gaara from trying to move, "For what?" She pulled him down to kiss again. Gaara moved his tongue to lick Sakura's lips and gained entrance right away.

Sakura obviously didn't know what she just got herself into. Gaara let a growl erupt from his throat, he moved up to push Sakura's legs apart. Though she didn't put up any fight with this she was surprised at his power. Sakura moaned and Gaara parted to leave Sakura panting heavily as he sucked on her neck, Sakura gave out a yelp when he bit down slightly.

Sakura started to feel it was just for him as she was pushed around and Gaara did what he liked. Sakura put her hands on Gaara's face "Gaara." she whispered in his ear. Gaara was in the process of removing his clothes and hers. "Gaara" Sakura whined, Gaara looked up to Sakura and she saw the same thing she saw earlier this morning hazy eyes.

Sakura held his face so he couldn't look back down or continue what he was doing, "Gaara, Gaara, who am I?" Gaara growled a bit leaning into her. Sakura pushed him back "Gaara? What is my name?" Gaara picked up his hand shakily placing it on Sakura's cheek then gripped it digging his nails into her skin.

Sakura whined "Gaara! Wake up, please." Hearing Sakura begging Gaara looked to her then his eyes became normal as he fell down on Sakura. "so this is how you get with Kumi?" Gaara turned his head slightly to be close to Sakura's ear "I can't help it, I don't know why it happens." Gaara tried to pick himself up to be held by Sakura.

"Gaara, if you don't wan to hurt me then… don't, I know you can control it just like now." Sakura began to trail kisses up Gaara's shoulder, Sakura laughed slightly "You might have done this, I don't know how many times but I….I haven't." Gaara didn't seem to surprised but was happy to know, "Gaara, I trust you and know you won't do anything to hurt me." Gaara looked up to Sakura, she kissed him lightly he kissed her back picking himself up.

Sakura's first time and she willingly gave it away to Gaara. He couldn't imagine what the pain felt like but tried his hardest to spare her any he could. Sakura gasped and her nails went into Gaara's back, Gaara turned his head slightly "It's okay." Sakura said kissing him repeatedly.

Gaara put his hand on Sakura's cheek both now moving in a fluid motion, Gaara broke the kiss they'd been caught in. He moved to trail kisses down to her chest. Sakura let out a moan and clenched Gaara's back.

Gaara laid beside Sakura his eyes closed, Sakura catching her breath put her hand on Gaara's chest who slightly jumped his eyes popping open looking to Sakura. Sakura looked up to him with heart filled eyes then snuggled into his chest, Gaara looked up to the ceiling placing his arm around Sakura so her head laid on it.

Gaara had his hand on Sakura's head in her hair, he didn't understand why he felt so at peace when he was with her and why he was so important to this girl that she would give herself to him. Gaara turned on his side and moved Sakura with him, Sakura laid against his chest his hand now laying on her stomach.

Gaara knew what would come and also that Sakura had no idea what she had gotten herself into, and he had helped her get there. Gaara felt nothing could ruin this, if they could stay like this forever this is all he ever wanted, Gaara knew he would never let any thing happen to Sakura.

Sakura woke up in the evening to a black room she turned around, Gaara was gone. Sakura sat up and covered herself to find her clothes instead she found a note, 'Your clothes are being washed put these on for now.' Sakura slipped on the baggy black shirt and the little shorts. Sakura walked out of Gaara's room, to see Kankuro with Tenten watching TV.

"Sakura!" Tenten shot up and hugged Sakura "What are you doing here, aren't you a part of the Four group?" Sakura rubbed her arm "I'm not sure"  
"Where is Gaara?" Kankuro pointed up, 'Oh, the roof.' Sakura walked back to Gaara's room then climbed out his window.

Gaara was looking forward when he heard Sakura struggling to climb on the roof, Sakura blew a strand of hair out of her face then looked up to see Gaara offering his hand. Sakura smiled and was pulled up to the roof, "You always come up here at night?"

"Pretty much." Sakura sat beside Gaara "I noticed you stopped smoking." Gaara nodded then looked down to see Sakura put her hand on his, "I know what happened is not going to change any thing but I want you to know I'm glad it happened." Gaara was never faced with this problem before, he wanted to tell her that he would be there for her if she needed anything at all, but he had no knowledge of the words to say it.

Sakura looked down to the roof top, she wasn't surprised or happy that he didn't answer. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at Gaara who was totally emotionless, "So that's it?" Gaara didn't change, "This really was just a thing for you, like with the girls in your group." Gaara turned his head "I was careful and held myself back so I wouldn't hurt you."

Sakura put her hand on his chin to turn him to face her, "Why can't you talk to me face to face?" Gaara's head wiped around to show Sakura his irritated expression. Sakura had a look of surprise on her face, "Because I can't." Sakura put her hand on his thigh, "Why?" "I don't know how."

"How to?…….love?" Gaara's head slumped down, "Gaara it isn't that hard ,just say what is in your heart." Gaara was getting sick of all this love talk, "don't you understand." He whispered looking down, "THERE IS NOTHING THERE, MY HEART HOLDS NOTHING FOR NO ONE!" he looked up to Sakura who looked at him scared. "I TOOK MY MOTHERS LIFE WHEN I WAS BORN! I WAS DEPRIVED OF LOVE, MY FATHER TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED." Sand began to blow furiously in the wind.

Sakura looked down, then whispered "Why can't I love you?" Gaara's expression softened then began to turn back "Look at me, look inside yourself you don't want to love me, I AM A MONSTER--" "NOT TO ME!" Sakura shouted at the end of his sentence.

Gaara's sand shot at Sakura to compress and make sharp points, Sakura closed her eyes tight. Nothing happened so she slowly opened her eyes to see Gaara looking at her angrily and his sand stopped right before hitting her. "Haven't you even wondered why I was able to control sand?" Sakura touched a point of sand "ouch" She put her finger in her mouth "I didn't think it was important."

"It IS." Gaara looked at her as he did when he woke up from his hazy stage, "You know I don't want to hurt you" Sakura looked at him confused "Isn't that LOVE to you?" "I don't know!! I don't understand anything WHEN I AM WITH YOU!" Sakura looked at Gaara hopeful "But you can control it!" "NO, it keeps getting worse, expectally around you because you make me at peace and I can sleep."

"I can help you!" Gaara let out an angry growl "I AM A MONSTER, I AM A DEMON, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura stopped and the sand fell.

"Well, sniff now you have said what is truly in your heart. I want to tell you whats in mine." Sakura looked up at Gaara tears streaming down her face, "I LOVE YOU, do you think I gave myself to you because I thought you would hurt me? I don't believe you're a monster, I believe your scared." Gaara looked at her like she was crazy "Scared?"

"Of loving, because you think that love will betray you again. I would never do that to you Gaara. Can't you trust me?" Gaara stood up "I can't trust anyone." As he was leaving the tears came more, "I love you Sabuko no Gaara." she whispered, he heard her. 'I'm not sure but I think I love you too.'

Sakura walked home unknowing that she had been watched, she arrived home, stopping before she opened the door to wipe her eyes, then walked in to see her father sitting in chair right in front of the door. "Hi." "Where were you?" Sakura began to walk past him "I stayed at a friends house." "Friends?" He grabbed her arm "What friends?"

Sakura yanked away from him, "You haven't met them." He looked her up and down "And what kind of friends were male shirts and tight shorts, these are not your clothes." He tugged on the baggy shirt. "I had to borrow some." "Why?" "Because they were being washed." "So obviously they were dirty?"

"What are you getting at Dad?" Her father stood grabbing her arm roughly "Who is he?" "Who is who?" He shook her "The shit-head you were with"  
"HE IS NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" She shouted earning a slap from her father, "So you finally confess." Sakura held her hand over her mouth as tears became clearer.

"Where is mom?" Her father grinned "Oh she went out." Sakura's tears began to flow "Get off me!" She struggled to get his hand off her, once she did she attempted to run up the stairs to be pinned by her father, Sakura let out a whine. Her father grabbed her arm and threw her down the stairs. Sakura was at the bottom coughing her breathe knocked out of her.

Her father yelled seeing in that position and stormed off to his room, Sakura laid there feeling places she didn't know existed hurt. Her right leg was bruised and she had a small bruise on her chin, her arm hurt the worst. 'Why do I try! My family doesn't care about me, Gaara doesn't love me, the only person who attempted to love me is Sasuke.'

Sakura walked up the stairs, tripping on the top one, falling down on her knees she sobbed then crawled to her room. Sakura fell to sleep quicker than she thought she would, but didn't wake up when she needed to. Sakura rushed to get her clothes on, in the process of putting her shirt on she hit her bruise. She winced then continued getting dressed, as she ran out of the house she saw her mother sitting at the dinning room table head in her hands.

Sakura continued running, to see she wasn't late for school she sighed then saw Gaara and his group outside. Gaara had Kumi with him of course she continued to look at him hoping he would notice and look back but nothing happened. Sakura looked to the ground then went to Sasuke who also ignored her.

Sakura kneeled in front of him to get his attention, he was surprised and still angry but allowed her to talk "Sasuke….I want to tell you that….I am sorry for what I did Saturday." Sasuke motioned all of his troop to leave, "Sakura your naïve and you have no idea." Sakura looked up to him "What you said to me that night was because of what Gaara told you no doubt?"

"Yes." Sasuke smirked "You think I just want you to have you, but what you didn't think about was that Gaara was also trying to win you." Sakura's eyes looked at him with disbelief "You don't have to say anything your eyes say it all, you don't believe me, and just because he seemed so loving inside."

"He didn't give you these bruises did he?" He gently touched her chin, she brought her hand up to touch his hand, "No. I'm clumsy." She smiled, "Ahh your smile it beautiful. To think you poor girl believed Gaara's trap, just because I made mine obvious and he hid his."

"He wouldn't do that, he told me and showed me, he was so gentle." Sasuke's nice disposition was gone, then he smirked an evil smirk "You gave yourself to him?" Sakura eyes darted around not to meet his, "You really believed it all?" "No, your lying. He wouldn't-" "He would."

"Did you ever ask yourself why he won't say he loves you? BECAUSE HE DOESN'T!" Sakura's heart felt squashed in between Gaara's hands, "You've been played around with and thrown out, I would have at least kept you around." Sakura sobbed in Sasuke's lap and as she did Sasuke smirked happily.

After school Sakura waited for Sasuke by his car, he never came so Sakura began to walk home when in started to rain. Sakura looked up to the sky and her tears for him mixed with the rain that fell. Sakura's eyes widened when two loud noises were heard and her legs failed to hold her up anymore.

Looking down to pain in her shoulder and thigh she felt and saw blood coming from wounds. She looked wide eyed to see Sasuke standing in front of her with a gun in hand, "S.sa..suke" she choked out. He looked out her with no emotion as he spoke "Your unwanted." he turned around then spoke again "Suffer." He walked away.

Sakura was feeling dizzy and tired, 'move!' She stood firmly at first then nearly fell to be caught by a building beside her 'Where can I go?' Gaara's face popped into her head, seeing she was only a little ways from her house, then seeing no one home again she looked to Gaara's house and slowly made her way to his house.

Feeling she couldn't go on with blood on her pure white shirt and dripping down her skirt she felt dead already. Sakura moistened her throat and ran her bloody hand threw her hair, 'I will not die for him.' She was at Gaara's door and tried to scream his name but all that came out was a high pitched sound.

Sakura felt weaker than ever and fell putting her hands on the door she hit as hard as she could in attempt to make him hear her. Sakura thought she heard foot steps then they stopped, she removed her hand from holding her wound again and laid on more slap on the door before Gaara opened the door to see Sakura fall on her knees.

Seeing red in her hair his eyes widened and bent down to her, "Sakura?" she looked up to him and smiled allowing herself to fall on him. Gaara looked for her wounds finding them he looked down to her face, she was unconscious. He picked her up quickly and rushed her to the hospital.

Sakura slowly woke up she shot up instantly feeling pain in her shoulder, she gasped and remembered Gaara, 'I'm alive.' Sakura looked around to find Gaara asleep on the side on her bed, she went to wake him up when she remembered. 'I can help him control it!' She bent down slowly kissing him repeatedly on the cheek making her way to his lips.

She slightly gasped when his eyes shot open hazy for one second, she kissed him they turned back. "Sakura!" he jumped up then walked to her putting his hands on her shoulder, he looked down to her wounds. He looked up at her "You….scared the shit out of me!" Sakura smiled his eyes looked sad and concerned "Who did this to you." His eyes held anger now, Sakura looked at him remembering what Sasuke said Sakura looked down "umm..I don't remember." Gaara looked at Sakura angry and surprised, "Why are you protecting him?" "What are you talking about, I don't remember."

Gaara walked closer to Sakura "The person who did this to you wanted you dead, why would you protect someone like that?" "Because he is the only one who truly cared." Gaara grabbed her arm "You call this caring?!" Sakura grabbed his hand showing it to him "You call this caring? Your hands, your touch, everything we shared you really didn't care. It was just a game of who can score with the new girl first."

Gaara scowled at her yanking his hand away "And I suppose the person who tried to kill you told you this?" "He would have at least kept me around, after what I gave up for you, you still didn't want me." "Then why did you come to me?" Sakura looked down to her hands, " Ahh that's right, if you would have went to him he would have finished you off."

"Well maybe that would have been better!" Gaara grabbed Sakura's chin roughly "WHY?!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears for him again, "Because it would have been better than living with wanting someone who doesn't want you." Sakura didn't look him in the eyes as his grip loosened "But I do, and I can't. I want you to be mine so bad, but I can't because I don't want to hurt you!"

"That should be MY decision, I would do it…I would do it for you!" Gaara looked at Sakura seriously, seeing her innocent face with bruised his eyes began to haze her lunged at Sakura kissing her passionately being careful not to hurt her. Gaara broke their kiss his husky voice spoke "Who did this?" Sakura felt Gaara's breath on her lips "Sasuke." Gaara punched the wall beside them a huge crack forming, Sakura closed her eyes tight and squealed, then felt Gaara's breath on her ear as he whispered "Don't worry I will protect you." His eyes totally fogged as he began to walk out of the room Sakura tried to follow him then falling to catch herself on Gaara's back, 'right I can't walk'

She road piggy back in the rain snuggling herself as close as possible to Gaara trying to get warmer. Gaara kept walking but feeling Sakura pressed against him so, he had almost came out of his haziness. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt them stop, Sasuke's house and he was having a group get together. Gaara walked straight into the party, Sakura hidden by the cloche of sand Gaara now wore.

Gaara stood in the middle of the room scaring everyone, then shouting "SASUKE!" Sasuke walked through a crowd of people appearing emotionless, Sakura gasped and bent down more. "What do you want Gaara?" Sand began to flow on to the floor Gaara hissed "Your death."

Sand flew toward Sasuke and Sasuke was behind Gaara in less than a second, reaching through the sand to pull Sakura out. "Because of her?" The sand from the cloche changed to needle points as they dodged Sakura and aimed for Sasuke. Sasuke held on to Sakura as he ordered "Get him!" Everyone around him charged at Gaara. Gaara smirked as the floor beneath them sunk, women screaming and men yelling filled the room.

"This is between me and you Sasuke!" Sasuke threw Sakura on the floor "Then it was a bad idea to bring her!" Sasuke kicked at Sakura who disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara still on the floor. "You will never touch her AGAIN!" A wave of Sand charged to Sasuke, Sasuke yelled 'He is different' Sasuke then seeing his eyes, 'He is really angry' Sasuke smirked pulling out a gun aiming it for Gaara then switching it to Sakura.

A shot was heard and Sakura closed her eyes, then slowly opened them to see the bullet stopped by sand. "There is no way out of this Sasuke!" Sand was everywhere as it piled on Sasuke, his attempts to get through were hopeless as Gaara was highly pissed "Your GOING TO DIE!" Sasuke knew his attempts were futile.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke softly "Are you really going to let him kill me? I mean if he does then he will be a wanted man for murder." Sakura looked at him pitifully "Your hopeless, besides whats buried in sand stay there!" Sasuke's yell filled the room as sand covered Sakura. Sakura looked around pitch black was all she could see, until a beaming red light came into vision.

Sakura walked toward it then seeing Gaara sitting flailed out on a chair looking straight at Sakura, "Gaara?" Gaara stood and walked to Sakura putting his hand on her cheek, "Now I can have you, all to myself." He picked Sakura up her legs rapping around him, she kissed him.

Gaara laid her on the bed, Sakura looked up to Gaara "Where are we?" Gaara kissed her lightly then looked to her "Where no one will ever be able to tear us apart." Sakura smiled "Safe in Gaara's sand."


End file.
